White Letters
by Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates
Summary: Luffy always sends Nami white letters, will she ever finds out why?... LuffyXNami


It might be said: 26/03/13

**White Letters**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece -_- and never will.**

* * *

It was 5 years after Luffy and his crew ended their adventure. They found the One Piece and everybody accomplished their goals. So everyone headed different ways but they still see each other few times in a year when they have those meetings in Sanji's restaurant and stay awake all night talking with each other, sharing their news.

Of course it was hard for Chopper and Franky to come all the way from Grand Line to East Blue, but they thought it was worth the travel to see their friends once in a while and they always end up staying awake all night having the most fun time together like they used to do on the ship when they were sailing the seas seeking adventures.

Since Robin had nowhere to go she went to Cocoyashi village where she lived there with Nami and her sister Nojiko.

Nami used to send letters to her ex-crewmates every month to know their news, their ups and downs and see if she can helps them with their problems, and she always gets replies from them except for Luffy who keeps sending her empty letters… white letters…

In Cocoyashi village, like usual it was time to get up. Nami was becoming lazy lately so she was always getting up in late afternoon.

"I see you're up!" said Robin walking in Nami's room holding a basket full of oranges with a smile on her face.

"Yeah~~ but I still feel like sleeping" pouted Nami rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You know what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday right?" said Nami from the bathroom.

"Fufufu… I didn't mean it like that. I meant we're supposed to meet up with our friends today."

"What?!" shouted Nami walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth "It's been two month already? I feel like it was yesterday the last time we met. Wow time sure flies fast!" she finished her sentence.

"I know how you feel. The letter came this morning from Sanji he said that we should be there at 3 pm." said Robin walking out of the house as she went to continue her jobs or whatever she was doing.

'_This is it'_ Nami thought _'This time I'll ask him what does his white letters mean.' _She thought again as she prepared herself for the meeting since she's up late and still have two hours to get ready before leaving…

...

In Sanji's restaurant, the whole crew was there except for Luffy who often don't come to those meeting, and Zoro who was busy with something he didn't mention.

As everybody was chattering Sanji was serving them some cake and tea.

"So where's Luffy huh Sanji?" asked Usopp

"Oh yes… He told me to apologize from you guys, he couldn't make this time… he said something about babysitting or so… I don't really get what he sends me, his handwriting sucks!"…"Oh yeah I forgot to mention… Zoro is not coming too, but he didn't tell why… not that I care, a night without that stupid marimo is fine with Me." said Sanji withsilly smile.

'_Damn'_ thought Nami and continued her thought out loud "Oh I see like always, Mr. Pirate King is too busy to hang with his old friends and too cool to reply to their message!" she said annoyed.

"What're you talking about Nami-san?"

"Oh nothing! Just forget what I said!" she pouted and sat on her chair.

"NO! There's something bothering you I know it! Tell me!" shouted Sanji as he took a chair and sat next to her.

"It's nothing really, no need to worry Sanji-kun."

"Come on Nami-san, we're your friends you can tell us" said Sanji with a soft voice and everybody nodded and waited for Nami to talk.

"What do you have against Luffy anyway?!" asked Franky getting interested.

"Well every time I send him a message he doesn't reply, he just sends an empty letter with nothing in it… NOTHING! I mean if he doesn't wanna talk to me why he doesn't just say it! And every time he gives us a lame excuse and doesn't come to our meetings. I know that Robin sends him messages and he does reply to her _'sobs'_, and he replies to you Sanji and Zoro and Usopp know all about his news more than any of us, I know he visits you Franky in Water Seven and you too Chopper… _'Starts crying' _and when Brook died he went to his funeral and I only know he was there cz you guys told, I didn't see him there! I sometimes feel he doesn't come to our meeting only to avoid me. _'Tears flow from her eyes' _I didn't want to go there but you guys intimidate me into talking! I just… I JUST WANTED TO KEEP IT FOR MYSELF!" she screamed the last sentences and ran out of the restaurant.

The young women with orange hair walked out of the Baratie with tears in her eyes then she sat down, putted her feet in the water and looked at the horizon.

Then as she sat there a ship stopped and some random people came down from it, _'isn't the restaurant reserved for us today?' _she thought without looking at the ship.

She felt someone walking toward her, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. The person started the conversion saying "Hey Nami! Long time no see… why are you sitting here alone?" Nami recognized the voice but didn't want to reply because she knew who the person was, she didn't look at him as he sat next to her and asked her "Yo! You okey? You look like you were crying, what's wrong?" but she didn't reply she just looked at him with sad eyes then she looked away.

"Okey now I'm worried!" he said "Your silence never mean something good!" he continued now grabbing her hands with his, looking at her eyes, her big brown sparkling eyes, so she turned her face away to escape his gaze, she knew she gets weak looking at his eyes, she loved his eyes, she loved his hair, his touch, the look he gives her, his inhuman wide grin, she loved him but she never told him, or never had the courage, she didn't want to lose their friendship, she was scared that he might not feel the same way.

"Why did you come?" she said faintly still not looking at him.

"What I can't come to see my friends?" he said playfully.

"Of course you can… but you said you weren't coming, so why did you?" she asked him faintly "Why did you come Luffy?!" she shouted at him.

"Well I … I wasn't busy with the kids anymore so I thought I'd come and see you guys!" he replied.

"What kids?"

"My kids… you know I got married right?"

"Whaa?" she was shocked to learn this cold truth and then she started crying from the pain of her broken heart "No I didn't know that…" she said faintly as she stood up to walk away so he doesn't see her crying, but she felt someone grabbing her hand stopping her.

"Nami don't go! I missed you so much!" he said as he stood up next to her and hugged her very tight. She could feel his body pressing against hers and her heartbeat speeded up, so fast she could almost hear them, she was too happy to think of anything and she hugged him back crying in his chest.

"I missed the smell of your hair, I missed your laugh, your love for money and gold, I missed when you hit me when I do or say something stupid, I guess I never realized that until you weren't around anymore…"

"Realized what?" she asked him still hugging him ever tighter.

He let go of her and lifted her chin so that her gaze met his and he said faintly "Realized that I … I … I love you Nami!" and he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her, she realized what he was about to do and pushed him away.

"Luffy! Don't do this! You're married! Don't do this to your wife!" she started crying again because she remembered the cold truth and felt her heart ripped out of her chest. She was happy to know he loved her back and sad cz she can't be with him now. She wished she had told him she loved him when she had the chance, when he was free like a bird.

"No Nami… my marriage never lasted more than two days! I was forced to marry her, my grandpa forced me! It was 3 years before now, he said that I need independence, that I need to learn to be responsible and marriage was something that can teach me that! But I couldn't stop thinking about you! Whenever I look at her I see you, and when we did… you know what… I was thinking of you! Nami I couldn't keep you out of my mind!" he paused for a moment and walked toward her and grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes and said "I'm sorry Nami! I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I was just scared that you'd reject me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship!"

"Then why do you always send me white letters?" she asked him.

"Because I always feel guilty that I didn't tell you about my true feelings, that I didn't make you my queen, and I think I don't deserve you! You're so kind and considerable, you're smart and very pretty I mean you're hot as the sun in the noon! And I'm just an idiot! Idiot because I let you go…" he paused and escaped her gaze "I got twins after the divorce nine month later… I got two girls … they have black hair and dark eyes like me… they're really cute you know, I love'em , I just wish they were your kids too…" he stopped talking and sighed.

Nami was too confused and didn't know what to tell him so she got herself near him and closed her eyes and said "Luffy… you know what? I feel the same way… about you I mean…" and she smiled, her cheek turning red.

Luffy looked at her _'damn'_ he thought '_she's too beautiful'_. He then put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box _'it's now or never'_ he thought, he knelt on his knee and took Nami's hand, Nami was shocked no she was paralyzed _'oh my god! Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_ she thought to herself as she kept looking at him who was now opening the box that hide in it a diamond ring and he asked her "Nami? Will you be my wife for the rest of my life?"

"That rhymed!" she said playfully, his eyes was still focused on her waiting her answer, he was sweating a lot, she could see he was nervous.

"Remember when you asked me why did I come? Well I came to ask you to be my wife!" he proposed her for the second time "So will you accept me and my love?" he asked her one more time.

"Yeah!" she jumpedgon him knocking him on the floor and she was now on top of him, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She never imagined that this day will turn out to be the best day in her life, that she and the love of her life will be united in Sanji's restaurant.

Then Nami and Luffy walked in the restaurant holding hands, Nami was wearing the ring, her smile couldn't been bigger, as they walked in together everybody's attention was now focused on them, so Luffy announced that he and Nami will marry each other in two days and that everybody's invited, Sanji didn't seem to be upset in fact he was happy for them, he was happy and married too.

"Did we miss something?" asked Usopp playfully. (A/N: like they weren't watching the whole scene).

And the party started, the crew decided that this party was Nami and Luffy's party… after the party was over which lasted until morning, everyone now was heading back to their hometown, except Nami who returned with her fiancé to Luffy's hometown, it's where they decided to live since Luffy's babies can't stay away from their mother and he needed them to be close to him so that he'll be able to watch them grow and he didn't want to miss their first day of school, their first love troubles… you get the point.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending kind of sucked. I just didn't know how to end it. **


End file.
